


If This is How it Feels

by ageha_nacht



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha_nacht/pseuds/ageha_nacht
Summary: Niles’s body was a map of hard lines, old wounds and scars. Alfonse always marveled at how they painted a beautiful canvas, like the stars in the night sky, perfect even in its imperfections.





	If This is How it Feels

Niles’s body was a map of hard lines, old wounds and scars. Alfonse always marveled at how they painted a beautiful canvas, like the stars in the night sky, perfect even in its imperfections. No painter could capture his lover’s beauty, not like this. His fingers glide across his body like a paintbrush, light and calculated. No two scars was alike, every outline unique. The outlaw lets out a quiet sigh that’s mostly muffled by the pillows when the prince’s fingers travel to a sensitive part of his body. He’s on his blindside, but Alfonse knew Niles had his eyes closed. He wasn’t sleeping. His mind has been unable to settle for some time now. He understood, his mind also plagued with thoughts that even his lover’s presence couldn’t combat. So they remained in the spell of the quiet night, letting themselves be.

When his lover’s breathing slowed again, Alfonse placed a kiss to a scar on the dark shoulder. He repeated the process, every scar he traced he kissed. There was no hurry, no worry. He moved away some unruly hair to place a kiss on his neck. The vibrations of the moan that followed called to the prince’s attention. The outlaw turned over, eye alight with mischief and a smirk that never meant anything good. Before the prince knew what was happening he was straddling his lover and his hands were seized. Searing kisses were trailed from his hands, to his wrist, up his arms and body until finally his lips were claimed. 

This kiss was slow and languid, but burning all the same. Warmth began pooling in his core, steadily growing with the rising heat between them. Niles took control, flipping them over in one swift movement. He was far more experienced which was intimidating at times, but Alfonse was no blushing maiden. For all the ways his lover knew how to make him putty in his hands, he knew all he ways to rile the outlaw up. There was something primal in the way he responded, in the way he moved. His touch was possessive but also tender. The kisses he trailed down his body were loving, soft – they left his body on fire. He whispered Niles’s name, wanting _more_ because he could _never_ get enough of _Niles_. 

It isn’t hard to love someone who understood. Niles was neither good nor kind, but he saw through the barriers. He saw the chips, the mask. He saw the pain, the distrust, the fear. Alfonse was a man trapped in his own internal darkness. There were many times he couldn’t bear it. The want to end it all, like Zacharias almost did to him, it was tempting but he never did because he needed to be strong. Niles was the same way, yet he trusts Alfonse to bring him back out of the terrors and Alfonse trusts him to do the same. They couldn’t be more different, but they fit each other like a puzzle. It’s left him weak, yet he couldn’t be upset. Not when this man was there to catch him.

Alfonse cries out when nimble fingers enter him without warning, dry and a bit rough. Niles takes his time opening him up and it's agonizing. He knows his sadistic lover is enjoying the noises he makes. It feels good as much as it hurts, but he’s feeling shameless tonight. So when the fingers are gone and replaced with something thicker and fuller he doesn’t feel embarrassed. Instead utters Niles’s name like a prayer, begging for more. A slow pace is set. Alfonse claims his lover’s lips to keep himself from growing mad. It’s like this every time they made love. Heady, raw and unadulterated. It was all-consuming like fire, yet what they had was still _pure_. The thought was enough to send him over the edge and Niles shortly after.

Niles was a twisted man who didn’t trust easily. He was a devil with a body made of stars who had done more than stolen his heart. Yet he couldn’t be more perfect. Alfonse kissed his lover’s closed eye before seizing his lips. If this is what falling felt like, he’d gladly go headfirst into an early grave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack and like I said, I intend to drag everyone down with this ship.
> 
> This is part one of a two parter from concept I wrote. The next part will hopefully be up tomorrow, but if not then I don't know. I have a lot of plans for these that came with a sudden burst of inspiration and the new Halloween banner that I just about fought someone for because I wanted everyone's favorite perverted fucker. I got him. But still. Anyway, I have like three new stories that will hopefully all get published this weekend.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I'll fix them when I wake up.


End file.
